pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Cars 2 Credits
Full credits for Cars 2. Directed by *John Lasseter Co-Directed by *Brad Lewis Produced by *Denise Ream Associate Producer *Mark Nielsen Original Story by *John Lasseter *Brad Lewis *Dan Fogelman Screenplay by *Ben Queen Music by *Michael Giacchino Story Supervisor *Nathan Stanton Film Editor *Stephen Schaffer, A.C.E. Supervising Technical Director *Apurva Shah Production Designer *Harley Jessup Supervising Animators *Shawn Krause *Dave Mullins Director of Photograhy-Camera *Jeremy Lasky Director of Photography-Lightning *Sharon Calahan Character Supervisor *Bill Wise Sets Supervisor *John Halstead Effects Supervisor * Gary Bruins Motion Graphic Effects Supervisor *Michael Fu Character Art Direction *Jay Shuster Sets Art Direction *Nat McLAughlin Shading Art Direction *Bert Berry Crowds Animation Supervisor *Arik Ehle Crowds Technical Direction *Michael Lorenzen Global Technology Supervisor *Bena Currin Rendering Supervisor *Alexander Kolliopoulos Sound Designer *Tom Myers Cast Story Art Editorial Camera & Staging Animation Animators Sets Sets Matte Paint Manager * Alice Clendenen Sets Modeling Lead * Pamela J. Choy Sets Dressing Lead * Sophie Vincelette Sets Shading Lead * Alec Bartsch Sets Modeling Artists Sets Dressing Artist Sets Shading & Paint Artists Matte Paint Characters Character Manager *Mary Van Escobar Character Rigging Lead *Ian Steplowski Senior Modeler *Andrew H. Schmidt Character Modeling & Articulation Character Shading Lead *Junyi King Character Shading & Paint Artists Crowds Effects Effects Manager *Daniel A. Goodman Development and Effects Artists *Alexis Angelous *Jon Reisch Effects Artists Global Technology Motion Graphic Effects Technical Artists Lighting Lighting Manager *Sally Garbarini Lighting Lead * Jonathan Pytko Technical Lighting Lead * Sudeep Rangaswamy Lead Lighting Artists * Lloyd Bernberg * Jessica Giampietro McMackin Lightspeed Rendering Rendering Manager *Kate Ransom-Walsh In Loving Memory End Titles Stereoscopic 3 - D Render Pipeline Group Manager *Anne Pia Technical Lead *Josh Grant Post Production Sound Services by Additional Voices Music Score Orchestra & Conducted by *Tim Simonec Score Recorded & Mixed by *Dan Wallin Music Editor *Stephen M. Davis, M.P.S.E. Score Coordinator *Andrea Datzman Music Contracted by *Reggie Wilson Music Preparations by *Booker White Music Production Director *Andrew Page Music Business Affarica *Donna Cole-Brule Music Production Coordinator *Ashley Chafin "Mon Coeur Fait Vroum (My Heart Goes Vroom)" *Music by Michael Giacchino *Lyrics by Scott Langteau and Michael Giuacchino *Performed by Bénaber *Produced by Michael Giacchino and Bénaber *French Adaptation by Boualem Lamhene *Bénaber Appears Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment France "Collision of World" *Written and Performed by Brad Pauley and Robbie Williams *Produced by Frank Rogers *Brad Pauley Appears Courtesy Of Artista Nashville "Nobody Fools" *Written and Performed by Brad Paisley''' *Produced by Frank Rogers''' *Brad Pauley Appears Courtesy of Artista Nashville Special Thanks Production Babies CPUS for Final Rendering INTEL® Animated on Marionette™ Rndered with Pixar’s RenderMan® Cars 2 Logo Credits.png Sound Mixed in Dolby 7.1 Surround Sound Domestic Prints by DELUXE® International Prints by TECHNICOLOR® Copyright ©2011 DISNEY ENTERPRISES, INC./PIXAR All Rights Reserved This motion pictures was created by Pixar Talking Pictures for purposes of copyright law in the united kingdom. Original Soundtrack Available on 2000px-Walt Disney Records logotoday.png Disney/Pixar Cars 2 The Video Games from 200px-Disney interactive studios.png In Stores Now on Your Favorite Gaming Systems Distributed by WALT DISNEY STUDIOS MOTION PICTURES Created and Produced at PIXAR ANIMATION STUDIOS Emeryville, CA fr:Crédits de Cars 2 Credits Category:Credits